brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brickfilms Wiki:Administrators
Administrators The Brickfilms Wiki has a team of administrators that help manage the wiki. Administrators are long-term, trusted contributors, but they are not "in charge" of it. Although administrators have access to some extra tools and privileges, they are still bound to follow wiki policies and community decisions, and are otherwise equal to all other users. Who are this wiki's administrators? This Wiki's active administrators are: *NathanWells (also bureaucrat) *Sillypenta *rioforce *BoatsAreRockable For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Contacting administrators You may contact one of the admins via their respective message walls. For general questions you should use the wiki's . In urgent cases (eg mass vandalism) you are likely to find a wiki admin in the Bricks in Motion Discord channel here. Administrator abilities Administrators can access a few additional functions, these additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrators are also responsible for ending community decisions and following through the resolutions of disputes. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator To request administrator, bureaucrat or rollback rights you should start a new thread in the User rights requests forum board - a week long community vote will then occur, if a majority of contributors agree someone with bureaucrat access will give you the rights. You are more likely to become an admin if you contribute lots to this wiki, participate in discussions and show yourself to be responsible enough to handle the job. If there are no active bureaucrats, still use the "User rights requests" forum board to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.